bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sacrificial Monkey
The Sacrificial Monkey is a half-dead monkey that relies on other towers to survive, contrary to most monkeys, who can self-sustain. When placed, it will "steal" HP from other towers (organic towers only) to power its energy attack (which is like the apprentice's basic attack), which requires the tower to steal 5 HP to be charged. The basic attack pops 3 layers off up to 3 bloons. It costs $620 and has 196px of range. It can detect camo and pop lead/frozen bloons. It wont suck HP off towers with 1 HP, but can do so (thus killing them) if Relentless Mode is activated. It sucks 1 HP every half second. This tower can use multiple abilities at once (you can "toggle" them when the tower is selected), but will prioritize stronger abilities first. Upgrades Path Essence of Life * Description: Souls of the living give this trooper increased power over his and others' spirits. * Stats: Basic ability pops through 5 bloons; Gains a healing ability, sucks 5 HP to heal another tower by 3 HP; Abilities can be toggled after selecting this tower. * Cost: $450 Survivability * Description: Giving another chance to those who effort is good. All towers in range receive health every 3 rounds, while the Sacrificial Monkey itself gains every round. * Stats: Gains 1 HP each round; Healing spell gives 5 HP; Towers in the range gain 1 HP every 3 rounds. (Stacks!) * Cost: $1000 Evening Gears * Description: The power of these demonic machines will aid the monkey in its search for revenge. Use the electric power of the Double-Bolt to destroy anyone in your way! * Stats: Can target and suck HP from machines; Sucking rate doubled; Adds Double-Bolt ability which needs 10 HP to use, it is like the apprentice's bolt, except it's pale green and the monkey shoots 2 bolts instead of one, the bolts pop 2 layers. * Cost: $1850 Grimonkey * Description: The monkey gains full control over the dead and fallen, along with all evil and yin. Careful with your powers of death. * Stats: Basic attack has a 5% chance to Doom bloons for 5 seconds; Double-Bolt is upgraded to Triple-Bolt and is colored black and shines red; Sucking speed doubled (again); Gains a Dark Burst ability, much like ring of fire, except it pops 10 layers and requires 15 HP and the range is 1.5x bigger and like all other abilities it is black and red; Healing spell has 5% chance to Doom towers for 5 seconds but the effect is doubled; Becomes Dark type; If Rubbish Heart is bought, then 3 HP sucked equals 1 tower HP. * Cost: $4200 Path 2 Double Channelization * Description: The power of the spirits enable this monkey to suck HP from 2 towers at once! * Stats: Self-explanatory. * Cost: $950 Rubbish Heart * Description: Your heart has shown faith towards Bloons, but they betrayed you. This allows you to use their energy against them! * Stats: Can suck HP from bloons, however, 5 HP sucked from Bloons equal 1 tower HP sucked. * Cost: $1300 Genesis * Description: The holy power from the monkey gods relies on this upgrade. With it you can make fallen friends return to life. * Stats: Healing spell heals 7 HP and has a 10% chance to give 5 sec invincibility; If an organic monkey dies in the range of this one, it has a 10% chance to revive with full HP and all upgrades. * Cost: $1700 Ghosts to Glory * Description: Unites Spirits of Appire: Absorbs health from every organic tower in the screens and uses an attack depending on how much health absorbed. * Stats: Ability has a cooldown of 150 seconds; See below for damage; All towers will have 1 HP after the ability, even in Relentless Mode. * Cost: $10000 Trivia * Ghosts to Glory is a pun on the videogame "Maximo: Ghosts to Glory". * United Spirits of Appire can be abbreviated as - you guessed it - USA. * Ability Damage "Chart": ** 1-50 HP (sucked): Big energy ball that pops 30 layers up to infinite bloons. ** 51-75 HP: Very big energy ball that pops 80 layers off infinite bloons. ** 76-100 HP: 5 lightning bolts that pop 45 layers. ** 101-150 HP: 10 lightning bolts that pop 75 layers. ** 151-200 HP: Huge explosion that pops 800 layers and heals all towers by 3 HP (heals itself for 6 HP). ** 200+ HP: EVEN BIGGER explosion that pops 1500 layers AND heals all towers by 5 HP (heals itself for 10 HP). PLUS it has a 10% chance to doom targets by 5 seconds. Category:Monkey Towers Category:Towers